Me and My BadLuck life
by LuVeLyViEt
Summary: Mimi lives a life she can't stand. Terrible things are always happening to her. Then she finally tells Matt her feelings and things didn't go out as well as planned. Now she's thinking that her life isn't worth living.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey, I really hope you guys like this fic. I wrote it cause I'm bored, and I'm snowed in!!! But, SCHOOL IS OUT!!! hehehe...well, this is kind of based on a true story. Not a famous one...^_^;;;  
Matt ~ 15 and he just moved to Japan from Austrailia (Yes, he's still japanese, but he does not have an accent!!^_^;;)  
Tai ~ 15 (Sora's boyfriend, and he's in all honors classes.....a/n: I know I know, but, I want to try something different....AAHHH!! I'm ruining the character of Tai!!!^_^;;;;)  
T.K.~ 14 (Likes a girl name Tina, and is VERY good friends with Kari..and is n.)  
Mimi ~ 14 ( Has a huge crush on Matt and is a very soft-hearded girl...but very artistic..)  
Sora ~ 14 ( Tai's Girlfriend, and in some honors classes and some standards classes)  
Kari ~ 14 ( Has a huge crush on T.K. and loves chobits!!!....^_^;;)  
Tina ~ 14 ( One of Mimi's, Kari's, and Sora's best friends, and loves Basketball)  
Jenny ~ 14 (Good friend to the girls above, and likes to sing alot!!)  
Me and My Life  
::Ring::  
  
The school bell rang as it dismissed first period. The hallways, of Odibia High School, got crowed and more crowed every second. Students shoves and push as they try to get to the bottom of the stairway. The smell of sweat and new paper filled the air, as some places, the smell of tar took over a fresh scent, because the construction of the roof.   
  
One girl was trying to get to gym class as fast as she can. She was on the third floor, needing to get to the first floor. She pushed and shoved like some other students did. Parts of her shoulder-length, honey-brown hair got in her face, as she brushed them back behind her ear. She kept her binder tight in her arms, preventing her papers to fall all over the floor. Finally, the girl got to the first floor, and push the double doors open to exit the stairway.  
  
'::sigh:: It's already February and I am not used to these crowed hallways and stairways.' she thought.  
  
"Hey Mimi!" a voice shouted. The girl turned around to see who was calling her. It was her best friend, Sora. "Hey, ready for gym class?"   
  
"Not really......I hate playing basketball."  
  
"Awww, me either. I even wonder, why do we even have gym class?"  
"  
I know, it's so dumb. So how are you and Tai? Still together?"  
  
"Hehehe, yep! I love him so much. On Valentines day, I'm going to go over his house and hang around there, and maybe even go to a movie!"  
  
"Awwww!, how kawaii! I wish I had a boyfriend."  
  
"Aww, you will someday. Just wait and see."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
So the two girls walked through another double door and went down another stairway to enter the girls locker room. Mimi walked down the aisle to the 5th wall of lockers.  
  
"Hi Mimi."  
  
"Oh hi Kari. What's up?"  
  
"::sigh:: nothing much. Just tired."  
  
"I know, me too. Wow, you got here early. What class did you come from?"  
  
"English. It's just next to the gym stairway."  
  
"Oh. Ok, just give me a few minutes to change."  
  
"OK."  
  
So Mimi put her books and backpack down on the bench, and opened up her locker. She got changed and met up with Sora and Kari again.  
  
"Man, i don't want to play basketball! Last we played, me and Sora got one of our nail bent back!"  
  
"Dang, ouch" Kari said. The girl walked out of the girls locker room and into the big gymnasium. "Ewww!, what's that smell?" Kari sniffed.  
  
"Ewwww! It's the smell of the tar that they are using on the roof." Mimi spoke as she closed up her nose with her fingers.  
  
"This school is so dumb! They make us do gym in this condition!!" Sora complained.  
  
"Hey girls, GET IN YOUR SQAUDS!!!" the gym teacher yelled.  
  
The girls went to the spot that they were assigned to and sat down as so did the boys on the other side other the gym. All four teachers took attendance and told the students what they planned to do today. Instead of basketball, they are now doing Volleyball. After the speeches are done, all the students got up and started jogging around the gym as the always have to do each day, as their warm-ups.   
Of course, Mimi, Kari and Sora ran together as they chatted away about what's happening in life.   
  
"Yes, no basketball!!!" Mimi cheered.  
  
"But Mimi, what happens if the volleyball hit your stitches on your arm?" Sora asked. (a/n:yes, Mimi had surgury. It's because she found a black thing growing inside her arm and when the doctors took it out, they found out that it was a tumor!!....but not cancer...i'm not going to kill her.....that would be too cruel!!!)  
  
"I don't know. I guess it won't hurt as much because it's healing really fast, and it's already closed up.....I guess I'll take it easy."  
  
"That's good. We wouldn't want you to go back to the hospital!!" Sora said.  
  
"I know...I hate the hospital. It's so scary!"  
  
"SPREAD OUT TO STRETCH!" one of the gym teachers instructed. All of the students stopped jogging and spread out along the gym.  
  
"Hey Sora, there's Tai." Mimi pointed accross the gym.  
  
"Yeah, and there's Matt too." Sora started waving at Tai.  
  
"Mimi, you should tell Matt that you like him. I'm sure he'll like you back." Kari suggested  
  
"Nah, I'm too scared to do those kind of thing. I mean, what happens if he doesn't like me back?"  
  
"He probably does. He's always smiles at you." Sora said.  
  
"Doesn't mean he likes me!"  
  
"Awww, come on Mimi...you said you wanted a boyfriend, well, here's your chance." Sora smiled  
  
"I don't know....I'm not ready."  
  
"OK, NOW GET INTO A GROUP OF 5 AND GET INTO A COURT!!" one of the gym teachers insturcted.  
  
"Hey, let's get in a group with Tai and Matt." Sora suggested.  
  
"Sure." Kari and Mimi agreed.  
  
~After Gym Class~ (Chorus)  
  
"Come on Mimi! You should really tell him!" Sora said.  
  
"I don't know...i'm not sure if i'm ready to tell him."  
  
"Tell who?" a new voice was heard. It was Jenny, one of they're best friends.  
  
"Tell Matt that she likes him." Kari answered.  
  
"AWWWWW! Mimi, you're going to tell him? If you do, you should tell him on valentines day!" Jenny said.  
  
"Ummm, I don't know...should I?"  
  
"YES!!" they all said in unison.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Ok class, you guys have to get in to a group of four and make up a song with four solos. This will be graded and will be,....well...not that big of a grade, but if you do bad, it will hurt your grade. You guys have class time today to work on it, so.....go ahead."  
  
Of course, Mimi, Sora, Kari, and Jenny got together as a group. At the end, they got half of their song finished. Mimi, and Kari already thought of their little solos, Jenny thought of only half of her solo, and Sora, couldn't think of her own solo. The bell was heard as it dissmised third period. Mimi and the rest got back to their seats to gather up their things to move on to forth period, or first lunch.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I can't find my purse!"  
  
"Mimi, what's the matter?" Kari ask.  
  
"I can't find my purse! Mr. Bram (Chorus teacher) I can't find my purse!"  
  
"Really? what does it look like?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it's denim, with red butterflies on it."  
  
"Ok, go to the office, talk to the school police, and we'll keep an eye out for it. ok?"  
  
"Ok......man, I'm having a bad month. And I thought January was bad!"  
  
"Don't worry Mimi, we'll find it." Jenny said while hugging Mimi.  
  
~After School~  
  
Mimi still couldn't find her purse. She had a lot of money in there too. When she got home, all she wanted to do was go online. She turned on her computer, and waited for it to connect to AOL.   
::You got mail::  
Mimi went to her mail box to check who the mail was from. It was, from the school police, a crime report about her stolen purse. She looked at it and then printed it out. After that, she recieved a chat invitation from Sora. She click ok.  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr had entered the chat room.  
  
lOvEsTaLkEr(Sora): hey Mimi!!  
  
TynAhH(Tina): hey gurl!  
  
dA1nOnlEeTK(T.K): hiiiz  
  
yA_MaStA(Tai): wassup?  
  
FuNky_OzZy(Matt): hey  
  
5w33t_n_51mpl3(Kari): hi Mimi  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr: hi guyz.....so, wassup?  
  
dA1nOnlEeTK: nm....hey, i herd u lost ya purse.....  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr: yeps......  
  
FuNky_OzZy: did u find it yet?  
  
LyL_PiNk StAr: .....no....not yet..............='(  
  
TynAhH: Awwww, mimi, don't worry, u'll find it some day...  
  
lOvEsTaLkEr: yea.....  
  
5w33t_n_51mpl3: what did u have in it?  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr: money.....keys......trash.....candy.....make-up......  
  
yA_MaStA: dang........  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr: i told mai parents,n they weren't so happy about it..............  
  
TynAhH: awwww.......i hate it when parents do that......u make a mistake, they yell at u...when they make one, they laugh about it  
  
FuNkY_OzZy: yea........  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr: hey guys, i'm gonna go now....i've been havin a rough day, and i need some rest.......  
  
lOvEsTaLkEr: awww, ok mimi, lylas!!  
  
dA1nOnlEeTK: bai mimi...hope u find ya purse  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr: thanx tk  
  
5w33t_n_51mpl3: lylas!!  
  
TynAhH: bai baiz!!  
  
FuNky_ozZy: c-ya laterz  
  
yA_MaStA: bai  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr: bai u guys! lylas x3......lylab x3!!   
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr has left the chat room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/n: so that's it so far...........don't worry, there'll be more romance later on!! please R+R!!!!! 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Well, I'm back with more chapters to Me and My Badluck Life......hope u guys enjoy it!!..^^  
  
Me and My Bad Luck Life Part 2  
Mimi shut down her computer and turned it off. She got up off of her chair and walked to her closet to get her baby blue pajamas. As soon as she got changed, she walked slowly to her bed and fell heavily back, on her bed giving out a big sigh.   
  
'Should I really tell Matt that I like him?....maybe I should....but what happens if he doesn't feel the same way?.......hmm...maybe i should talk this out with Sora.'  
  
So Mimi picked up her cordless phone next to her bed, dialed Sora's number and waited till someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sora, it's me, Mimi"  
  
"Hey girl. what's up?"  
  
"::groans::, tired and way too bored"  
  
"Aww....well, have you think about it?"  
  
"Think about what?"  
  
"Hello?...about telling Matt that you like him...Duh!"  
  
"Well, i haven't decided yet. That's why I called you."  
  
"Mimi, I can't make decisions for you."  
  
"I know, but can you help me think about positive and negative things about Matt?"  
  
"Hmmmm....sure...let's see, positive things....."  
  
"Well, his hair is always fine looking, and he has a wonderful personality.."  
  
"And, uh, well, he gets partly good grades, he's really good at sports..."  
  
"Ok..I know a lot of positive things about him. That's what makes me love him."  
  
"AWwww...ok..negative things......"  
  
"..........."  
  
"................"  
  
"......well, that one day when all of us planned to go to the movies together, he didn't come.."  
  
"Well, that's because his dad has to work and he couldn't make it."  
  
"...And that time he didn't show up at my birthday party.......well, he did apologize for that...I guess that's ok.."  
  
"Yeah...well, Mimi, I'm sorry but I have to go and eat dinner...."  
  
"Ok....I'll see you around then.."  
  
"Ok...love you girl!"  
  
"Love you too Sora! Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Both of them hung up their phone. Mimi gave out a big sigh once again. Keep on thinking if she should tell Matt her feelings. She kept on thinking and finally made a decision before she went to sleep.  
  
She's going to tell him...  
~Next Day~ *Mimi's POV*  
  
I felt the bright shining sun shine down on me as I turn towards my window. It felt so warm and nice. I turned over to the other side to look at my clock. hmm, it's 12:30. I guess I slept well. Good thing it's a Saturday. I couldn't stand one more day of school.   
  
"Hmm, should I really tell him?" I said out loud.  
  
'I guess I should tell him. I made my decision final yesterday before I went to sleep. But I don't want to tell right away. I'll just wait till I'm ready. But what happen if I waited too long and he gets another girlfriend?....Hmmm, I'll use Jenny's advice...telling him on Valentines Day. But...how?...by person , phone or online?.........'  
  
I got myself up and walk to the bathroom. Brushed my teeth and did my thing. I walked back to my room, and turn on the computer while I got changed.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
As soon as Mimi got change in a light blue tang top and red shorts, she sat down in front of the computer, waiting to get connected to AOL. Finally she was in. She looked at her buddy list to see who was on. Of course, Sora was on, along with Kari Jenny, Tai and TK. Sora then send her a chat invitation and Mimi accepted and went in.  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr have just entered chatroom.  
  
lOvEsTaLkEr: hey mimi...sup?  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr: nuttin much..just tired :-P  
  
5w33t_n_51mpl3: yea, everyone else is too....  
  
dA1nOnlEeTK: I'm so happy today is a saturday..i won't be able to stand another day of skool!..  
  
lOvEsTaLkEr: HA!..that's xactly what i wuz thinkin this mornin!  
  
TaStYbAbEeCaKe(Jenny): Mimi, have u decided if u should tell him yet?  
  
lOvEsTaLkEr: Yea...have u?  
  
yA_MaStA: tell who?  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr: yea...i'm gonna tell him  
  
yA_MaStA: tell who?  
  
5w33t_n_51mpl3: REALLY?!?!..YAYAY..when and how?  
  
dA1nOnlEeTK: tell who?...i'm gettin confuse @_@  
  
yA_MaStA: LOL..so am i , so ur not the onlee one tk..  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr: umm, i'm going to take ur advice Jenny, about tellin him one val's day..but i dunno how...  
  
yA_MaStA: tell me who!!...tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!!!!  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr: should i girls?  
  
dA1nOnlEeTK: and mee too!!!  
  
TaStYbAbEeCaKe: hmm, i guess u could tell them, if they could keep it a secret..and that means u tai!  
  
yA_MaStA: I can keep a secret!...i'm still keepin sora's secret about her sleepin naked at night!  
  
5w33t_n_51mpl3: O_O  
  
lOvEsTaLkEr: TAI!!!!...that wuz suppose to be a secret!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
yA_MaStA: opps!!..i'm so sorry sora, it wuzz an accident!!....i'm so sorry, forgive me?  
  
TaStYbAbEeCaKe: awww sora, u should forgive him....mai other old bf never apoligize like that when they did something wrong  
  
lOvEsTaLkEr: ...ok, but i'm lettin this one go....no more blabbin out n e more of mai secrets...  
  
yA_MaStA: ::sigh of relief:: thanx sora...love u!!!  
  
lOvEsTaLkEr: love u too333  
  
dA1nOnlEeTK: LOL, ok, so mimi, who is it that ur gonna tell, and what r u going to say to him?  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr: lol....well, i'm gonna tell this guy that i like him..and the guy is.........  
  
yA_MaStA: ....well?  
  
FuNkY_ozZy just entered chatroom  
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr: OMG!!!   
  
LyL_PiNk_StAr left the chatroom  
  
FuNkY_ozZy: where did mimi go?  
  
yA_MaStA: o0o0o0o!!...is it matt?!?!..IS IT!?!?!  
  
lOvEsTaLkEr: yes it is him! tai keep it a secret!!!  
  
yA_MaStA: I won't say a word...=X  
  
lOvEsTaLkEr: Good!  
  
5w33t_n_51mpl3: TK, u too, u have to keep it a secret!!  
  
dA1nOnlEeTK: don't worry, i won't say n e thing either...;-)  
  
TaStYbAbEeCaKe: Good!  
  
FuNkY_ozZy: keep what a secret?..i'm gettin confuse now!!..someone tell me!!  
  
lOvEsTaLkEr: sry, it't a secret...we all promise not to tell n e one.....  
  
FuNkY_ozZy: .....  
  
5w33t_n_51mpl3: u'll find out soon  
  
FuNkY_ozZy: y not now?  
  
dA1nOnlEeTK: because...juss wait and see  
  
FuNkY_ozZy: ok....  
~back to Mimi's room~  
  
Mimi, turned of her computer once she saw that Matt signed on  
  
"Oh my God, why am I getting freaked out now?....This is going to be harder for me to even tell him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: there's the second chapter...hope u guys like it..i'll write more soon, but now, i have to go somewhere...well, please review and tell me what u think of it!! 


End file.
